wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tourskin
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Good To See You Back Did you have problems logging in?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey no problem, I just wanted to make sure logging in wasn't a problem for you too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:57, 31 May 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:45, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore I think I heard the name is going to be "Sick" or "Sicko". If you give me a minute, I am going to format the Michael Moore page and you can start it there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I fixed it, go ahead and start something on the Great Fat One's newest movie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 12 May 2007 (UTC) 2 Comments Battle of Hindsight Very nice, what a rewrite! Boy, you changed direction on that thing! You have to slow down a bit and fix some of the spelling. Also, try reading it out loud (to yourself) and see if the sections flow together, they seem like they don't. But maybe you can fix that with a section that acts like an "intro"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Birthday is May 13 (this Saturday) Send him a card. If you need any help, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Please Check Out... Today, We Are All Hokies. Make sure you tell your friends.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Crapistan Hey! Come on, you gotta put more than that on a page! One sentence? No pictures? No templates? This is so not your style!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Obviously with a name like Crapistan it's crap, but why? Who lives there? What is their major crop, crap? Have they ever gone to war? With who? Over what issues? What does it smell like? Students who are doing reports about Crapistan will google it and find your page, they will need to know everything about it and it's your duty to help these kids!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Bombing, etc I made those! LOL, and thank you! It sounded like a good idea, but was a little harsh, and people might have taken it wrong...so...with a little tweaking, it looks okay now.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:53, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Crusades Yes! I am surprised no one has yet started one; I am working on the "fairness doctrine" (which I am shocked to find hasn't been made either!) Hey, sorry about Arab, I guess people stopped voting, or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Jihadisdtan The pictures are interesting, but there is no explanation for the "place" itself!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:15, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Voting It's no problem, they aren't blocked or anything. We just made the rule so people don't go off and create "new users" to vote on their own page as "new users". Make sure you check out the section below...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Formatting on Arab I did a lot of formatting on Arab, please check out the changes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Battle of Hindsight I love the title, but I haven't had a chance to read it, I'm working on Dennis Kozlowski.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :You have to be careful about going to random...I don't want to discourage you (Arab is awesome!), but these other pages is taking Battle of Hindsight to the wrong places. Maybe you can post what you have on Battle on Bear uprising and rewrite it? It needs some real help. :Just don't feed "Bearcago" and all those other weird pages; Bear Uprising is as far as this website will go for randomness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::Also, I thought a battle of hindsight was some sort of Orwellian fight to spin how people feel about an event and not a bear battle. You know how fox always spins stuff, or how Bush said he never said "stay the course" those are battles of hindsight. Or maybe the whole "we will be welcomed with flowers, etc" and what about the whole "New Orleans is fine" that is a Battle of Hndsight. Oh, what about Tom DeLay and his I'm not guilty, the dems are hurting me...wah, wah...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Islamdom The guy who was editing it has been very busy, so he might not be in for a while. Go ahead, but, if you do edit it, be prepared for it to possibly be reverted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Arab I'm feeling that since you ended up keeping the original headings from the old disambig page, we should just put the disambig tag back at the top and get rid of the redundant disambiguation tag. Is this okay with you?--thisniss 17:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :What are you trying to do, maybe I can help...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::Are you trying to make it like one of the "terrorist" tags?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:57, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I think I figured out what you were doing, and made a template for you for all things middle eastern, is it okay for what you were thinking? I used a picture of Jamie Farr and one of Dustin Hoffman and Warren Beatty from Ishtar.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I will unblock it so you can make changes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Bear Watchers To "join" the Bear Watchers all you have to do is post an article about someone spotting a bear in a city or something.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:52, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:48, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Featured Articles I think with a bit of work, you can easily have the next three Featured Articles: Arab, William Wallace and Communist Vehicles. But, you need to slow down a bit and double-check your spelling and capitalization. You have taken it upon yourself to fix these three articles and make something out of them. Just take some time with the SPG issues and pad the sections a bit without too much randomness, and you'll get it. Good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:22, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Hang on, they aren't featured yet, you still have a little work to do on them and we have to get them voted on, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I thought maybe I worded it wrong! LOL Anyhoo, make sure you check out William's talkpage. And if you need help, just drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Communist Vehicles Are you going to put that on Wikiality:Sound Advice???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : sure why not. But wait how come no ones reviewed william wallaceyet?Tourskin 06:06, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Arab Nice start, make sure you slow down to check for any spelling errors, or other SPG mistakes. If you need help with it, post it on Wikiality:Sound Advice with a specific request for SPG assistance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :You have to watch the spelling mistakes. But otherwise, everything is starting off nicely; fill up those 3 last sections, and you can post in on Wikiality:Sound Advice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:34, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::I left a note on the talk page. I think I should make a separate disambig page, so that you can do what you want with this page, free from the constraints of what the page initially was.--thisniss 02:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Arab has to stay on Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before going to featured voting. Just hang on to it, and make little fixes until then. Congratulations.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 20 March 2007 (UTC) William Wallace Looks good so far, make sure you post that on peer review, so we can vote on it to be featured.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :To post, go over to Wikiality:Sound Advice, read the stuff at the top, for advice before doing so, then when you're ready, just drop it in there, like all the others!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Caption? In Soviet Russia Police Protest You?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :You wanted to say something like on uncyclopedia, opposite day type of stuff, but mine isn't quite right either...it says Russian police and protester, but nothing about beating or brutality. : p --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) A Little Help I was wondering if you had some time, if you could go over to GOP Pinup Calendar and see if you could do something with it. Most of the pictures are there, and there is a link to the actual calendar, but it needs a little focus, but I don't have the time to do it. Would you take a look at it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:53, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I will reformat it, and you just keep working away at it, thanks!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) What's going on, and does anyone give a shit? I'm not sure how I feel about your page...what does it mean?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, try to make that a little clearer. Maybe start it off as a lecture in class, then it becomes a daydream or something...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Here are 3 images you can use: Image:StudentDesk.gif, Image:StudentDayDreaming.jpg, Image:StudentDeskSleep.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome, use any or all if you choose, adding pictures may clarify what your page is to us old fuddy-duddies--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) News Reporter You were made a news reporter because you post on the Write A Caption page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Posting Captions When you post a caption, you leave the "section" alone. If you read this "discussion" tab you cannot see the code. But, when you click edit, you can see the part for "Posting Captions" has equal signs around it. That is what makes it a "section". post beneath the part with the equal signs and below the line that starts with the brackets and the word "image" in it. If you have any questions, post them below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Your "Environmentally Truthy" caption is on the Main Page, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Your fish-fetish pic made the front page. Congratulationms again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::: Congratulations to me again!! Sorry, but no was congrats me so I had to.Tourskin 21:36, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I must have not saved my preview...Congratulations for your Dog-Camouflagued Terrorist Carpet caption on the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:34, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Congrats to me! Hey hey people! I wrote down most of todays caption! Someone added the Le Retreat however, so whoever that was, deserves 65% of the credit. I should get the rest for the arabs chasing the french!Tourskin 18:54, 5 April 2007 (UTC)